Justice League
History On New Year's Eve 2003, Brainiac invaded the Earth and seven heroes rose up to stop him. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash and the Martian Manhunter would go on to form the Justice League of America (later rebranded the Justice League). This team would go on to gain over eighty members and has easily become the most recognized superhero team in the world. Starting in late 2004, the League would hold what was called a founder's meeting once a year. There, each founding member of the League would vote on who would join their ranks. Each founder got to choose a new recruit. Seven new members, every year. In 2006 Bruce Wayne ran a campaign to shut them down (to protect his own identity as Batman in the wake of Jason Todd internet unmasking and execution) and there was also some fallout with the revelation of the Suicide Squad being funded by the US Government at the same time so the U.S. Senate voted to terminate the JLA.Earth-27 Rosters: The Justice League In 2009 the team was re-established under ARGUS and U.N. supervision and re-branded as the Justice League. Officially in 2014, the founders meeting was never held due having been postponed by an alien invasion. Unbeknownst to the public, the Founder's Meeting was later held on the Watchtower. There it was agreed that instead of inducting new members, the League would create a covert branch of operatives. And thus was born 'the Team', aka: Young Justice.The Earth-27 Justice League Roster At the same time Dark Justice was created to combat supernatural threats. 2027 The Justice League is much smaller due to some past event that caused a division in the ranks, causing many to distance themselves from the League. Likewise, the League lost its UN backing and now operates as an independent entity, run out of the Watchtower which is starting to show massive signs of disrepair. Bruce calls it the "Deathtrap". Known members are: * Conner Kent * Cassandra Sandsmark * Wally West * Connor Hawke * AJ Curry * Lorena Marquez * Virgil Hawkins * Natasha Irons * Rex Hall * Rachel Roth * Garfield Logan * Jaime Reyes * M'gann M'orzzE27 Journal: Killing Time List of Justice League Members Trivia and Notes Trivia * There are two spin-off teams of the Justice League: Dark Justice, which takes care of mystical and magical threats; and The Team, that goes in cover ops the Justice League can't do. The members of these teams aren't recognized by ARGUS as members of the Justice League. The Justice League Dilemma * No real ritual or ceremony exists after a hero accepts the invitation to join the Justice League. Sometime later when people can be rounded up, there might be a little welcoming party. Eventually they'll get a field trainer that will give them a tour of JL facilities and mentor them through their first few monitor duty shifts, responses, and missions. * Batman wasn't officially voted out from Justice League, but he no longer comes to the meetings. * If a member of the League dies, their number can be taken by a new replacement. * Any Leaguer who is also a member of the Outsiders is not recognized by ARGUS They don't recognize Oracle's membership either, because no one has ever seen her in person. Outsiders don't have permission to use Justice League facilities, but Leaguers have allowed them to do so. Notes * The Hero Green Arrow sponsored to join the League in 2017 was originally Cerberus, but following the reboot, Hank Henderson was erased from Earth-27's continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Justice League * Team Gallery: Justice League * Membership of Justice League Category:Teams